Sabakuburu
Thunder |ailments = Thunderblight Bleeding |weaknesses = Ice Water |creator = Dark Magala }} Sabakuburu is an Origin Species (始種) introduced in MHForward.It is an species that split from the ancestor of Tetsubara and is adapted to live in barren and desert areas. Physiology Sabakuburu are said to resemble the ancestors of Tetsucabra very much.It is almost the same in shape as a normal Tetsucabra but extremely larger.It has a pale colored exoskeleton covering all of its face (and even it gums) that extends to its back,forming a very thick shell.It has thin red quills (like a porcupine) on its backs instead of the black scales found on the normal species.It has two large horns (the same in shape as a daiblos') instead of the small horns found on the normal species.The rest of its body is colored deep blue.It has yellow eyes and under these eyes it has two small pores which it can shoot blood from.It has larger tusks than the normal species and a slightly longer tail. Behavior Sabakuburu are nocturnal,spending the day in a burrow where the sand is moist and are sometimes seen resting in mud or rarely oasis,where it will defend these areas from other monsters (like Barroth) or other Sabakuburu.It emerges on both foggy and clear nights and wanders about over the surface of the dunes.It is extremely aggressive (more than the normal species) and will tolerate no rival in its habitat.Sabakuburu breeds in rainy seasons where they lay there eggs in water puddles.Tadpoles emerge from these eggs which mature quickly,in about 2 to 3 weeks.Sabakuburu will fight any monster or rival and it has been seen defeating Diablos and even Elder Dragons.Unlike the normal species,they show a degree of intelligence. Abilities These amphibians can produce electricity from sacs in their limbs,tail,horns and fangs.It can shoot electricity from these organs and to empower normal attacks,even using it to boost its speed.It can use autohaemorrhaging (or reflex bleeding) where it can shoot blood from the pores under its eyes (similar to a Horned Lizard) which reduces a weapon's sharpness.It can shoot the quills off it back which cause bleeding.It retains the abilities of the normal species with the exception of spitting a green and globular substance . In-Game-Description Rage and Tired States * Enraged **Electric sparks start emitting from it mouth and Sabakuburu's back and shoulder muscles swell considerably (similar to a Deviljho) * Tired **It will start drooling and its tail inflates Mounts It has the typical amphibian mount.However,when it enraged,due to its back and shoulder swell,its spikes will cause Bleeding,tearing a huge amount of the hunters health,which will make it nearly impossible to succeed in mounting Interaction with the Frenzy,Apex,Outrage Sabakuburu can be infected and affected with and by all the three. Frenzied Sabakuburu is unchanged, Apex Sabakuburu can cover a huge boulder with quills and charge it with electricity,causing it to donate in a wide area and sending quills flying through all the area. Outraged Sabakuburu is just the same as usual, save for the Black Dust Notes *'Sabakuburu (砂漠ブル)' means desert bull in japanese. *It is based on the Desert Rain Frog,Bull Frog,Hippos,Cane Frogs,Snapper Turtles and Horned Lizards. *Sabakuburu are sometimes seen feeding on smaller Sabakuburu when food is scarce. *It is an species that split from the ancestors of Tetsucabra,but still resemble these ancestors in shape,behavior and abilities. *It has the same theme as other origin species. *Sabakuburu are actually omnivores,eating plant matter aside from meat from prey and carrion. *Sabakuburu love to eat small prey (similar to the normal species) because they can easily be swallowed and take less time to consume. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Origin Species Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Bleeding Monster